Quand tombera la neige
by Hintair
Summary: À la suite d'un sacrifice énorme, Harry Potter parvient à vaincre lors du combat final. Sa nouvelle puissance et son instabilité mentale l'ont fait rejeté de ses amis et le force à faire le choix de s'exiler dans un nouveau pays pour suivre ses études : la France.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne sais pas trop où je veux en venir avec cette histoire pour l'instant. On verra bien. Le but est d'avoir un Harry certes puissant, mais totalement torturé, instable, et pas forcément super intelligent. En tout cas, pour le moment, sa lutte pour revenir vers une sorte de normalité sera bien entendu l'intrigue, et on verra ensuite vers où je veux et vais développer l'histoire pour la suite. Le rating M est principalement pour la mention de drogue et d'alcool. Pour le moment, il n'y aura pas de scènes très violentes ou sexuelles, mais il est possible que ça se développe par la suite, mais vous serez prévenu en début de chapitre évidemment.**

**Vous comprendrez rapidement qu'Harry va quitter l'Angleterre pour la France, et j'essaie encore de réfléchir s'il est mis en contact récurrent avec certains anciens membres de la société britannique. Il y aura des contacts avec certains, mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence. Je vous laisse profiter maintenant du premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les huit coups de Big Ben retentissaient dans l'ensemble de la capitale londonienne tandis que le jeune homme était assis à quelques pas du Big Eye, une bouteille de gin à la main. Il avait dû abandonner les boissons sorcières depuis quelque temps, ça lui rappelait trop son passé et tout ce qu'il avait perdu en l'espace de moins d'un an. Puis cette boisson était le symbole du pays, bien moins chère que le Whiskey Pur Feu, et surtout beaucoup plus efficace quand il s'agissait de s'alcooliser. Une chose que les moldus avaient parfaitement compris.

Il s'était pris à les observer depuis quelque temps, eux qui avaient tout ignoré de leur possible mort prochaine un an plus tôt. Tellement d'innocence se trouvait encore sur le visage des enfants, tellement de bonheur aux lèvres des adultes dans les lieux bondés. Cette insouciance a disparu du monde des sorciers depuis la Seconde Guerre. Il pensait qu'elle reviendrait à sa mort, mais tout semblait différent à jamais. Pour les autres, mais surtout pour lui. Prenant une gorgée supplémentaire, il pensa de nouveau à cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé.

Il y pensait souvent, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit sain, il le savait, et il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait fait les choses autrement. Pourtant, il lui semblait que son choix avait été le seul possible, que tous les autres auraient condamné sans appel l'Angleterre entière à son extinction. Auraient-ils pu sauver tous ses amis ? Serait-il encore heureux et entouré par eux actuellement ?

Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait passé la porte de « La Pomme d'Or ». Il n'avait pas particulièrement choisi ce lieu, il avait simplement vogué dans l'allée des embrumes, espérant trouvé une auberge peu fréquentée pour commettre son méfait. La bataille finale approchait, et il avait compris seulement quelques mois avant qu'il était un horcruxe. Et contrairement à ce que Dumbledore pensait, il n'était pas prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde. Après tout, l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit disait la prophétie. Sa mort aurait sans doute juste permis à donner plus de pouvoirs au sorcier maléfique.

Il avait tenté de trouver la solution pour se débarrasser de son problème dans la bibliothèque des Black lorsqu'ils étaient en cavale. Certains livres, notamment dans la chambre de Regulus, n'avaient pas été jetés lors du grand nettoyage de la maison. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite l'intérêt du jeune homme pour cet art obscur, trouvant cette passion même malsaine. C'est bien plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait eu tort de juger le frère de Sirius. Il avait passé des heures à fouiller l'intégralité de la pièce. Il avait tu ses projets à ses amis, ne voulant pas les inquiéter, comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Il était alors tombé sur un livre sans auteur du XVIIIe siècle. Son apparition semblait être un miracle. Il décrivait parfaitement comment il pouvait survivre et vaincre son ennemi. Il avait juste à effectuer un rituel.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, faussant compagnie à ses compères, il s'était donc aventuré dans cette auberge. Il aurait besoin d'un lieu tranquille où personne ne viendrait le dérangeait. Pour être sûr que le propriétaire ne rentrerait à aucun moment, il s'était déguisé en mangemort, afin de l'intimider. Trente minutes plus tard, assis à même le sol, il récitait une liturgie en latin au milieu d'un cercle de runes. Il ne les avait jamais étudiés, et même si c'était le cas, il doutait qu'il puisse comprendre une seule d'entre elles, mais il faisait confiance à ce livre. À la fin de la dernière ligne, il s'écroula brutalement sur le sol. Son corps s'était mis à convulser, et il avait rapidement perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur qui émanait de sa cicatrice.

Il ne s'était réveillé que plusieurs heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et seule la lumière extérieure éclairait encore le sol de la pièce. Il avait alors senti en lui qu'il avait réussi. Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Il sentait également son âme prête à prendre sa vengeance envers l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Pour se débarrasser de l'horcruxe, il avait décidé de le faire fusionner avec sa propre âme, rendant impossible pour son adversaire de la récupérer un jour. Il avait pensé qu'un septième du plus puissant mage noir de l'époque serait contrôlable. Le futur lui avait montré l'inverse.

Il s'était tapi pendant des jours dans l'ombre du chemin de traverse, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, à attendre que des mangemorts passent. Il voulait passer de la proie au chausseur. Il avait besoin de se sentir puissant, de voir la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Il avait fini par trouver un groupe de trois se rendant dans l'allée des embrumes, et il avait profité de sa cachette pour les attaquer. Sa nouvelle puissance lui avait permis de rapidement prendre le dessus, mais il avait rapidement perdu le contrôle, rentrant dans une rage digne d'un berserk. C'est la première fois qu'il avait volontairement tué un être humain, et aussi qu'il avait torturé. Mais il avait besoin d'avoir des informations, il avait besoin de continuer sa vengeance et personne ne devrait en douter, il l'avait fait savoir.

La suite s'enchaîna rapidement, il avait traqué chacun des mangemorts grâce aux adresses qu'il récupérait, afin de remonter à la cachette du Lord. Tout était allé très vite jusqu'au jour où il s'était retrouvé devant le manoir Malfoy. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses amis de ce qu'il avait fait, ni d'où il était, depuis le rituel. Il ne voulait être gêné par personne, il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de gens qui ne faisaient que le ralentir. Il les aimait, mais il n'était pas digne de participer à ce combat.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la suite, même aujourd'hui. Il avait quelques images dans sa tête : la chute de Voldemort lorsqu'il s'était fait touché par un sortilège, l'arrivée des aurors alors qu'Harry était allongé dans une mare de sang, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que des cadavres dans un piteux état se trouvaient tout autour de lui. Il avait oublié également l'enchaînement de ce qui avait suivi, la traque des derniers mangemorts aux côtés du gouvernement, sa réception de l'ordre de merlin, il ne savait même plus quelle classe. Pendant près d'un an, il avait mis de côté en tant qu'outil de guerre, afin d'être sûr que la menacée était bien éliminée. Un an pendant lequel il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier, qu'il n'avait pas vu le regard de ses collègues changeait, de l'admiration à une peur, qu'il eût ignoré les grands titres des journaux proclamant la perte de raison du grand héros. Un an pendant lequel il n'avait pas rencontré ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas confié ses craintes, ses envies, ses ambitions pour le futur à quelqu'un !

Il avait bien reçu quelques lettres, notamment de sa copine Ginny, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. L'homme qu'il était devenu ne supportait plus l'innocence de cette jeune fille, le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé et ce qu'il subissait au quotidien. Elle avait rapidement arrêté d'essayer de le voir, puis de lui écrire.

Un seul souvenir dans son passé restait assez net. Sa dernière rencontre avec l'un de ses anciens amis. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Hermione. Il résidait à ce moment-là au Chaudron Baveur entre deux missions pour le Ministère. Elle était entrée dans l'auberge pendant qu'il prenait son repas. Elle avait d'abord détourné les yeux et décidé de s'éloigner vers le chemin de Traverse. Elle avait fait demi-tour cependant, et l'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait récupérer une amie.

– Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Un an que tu nous as abandonné sans donner de nouvelles. On te croyait mort avant que tu ne battes Voldemort d'un coup. J'avais pensé que tu reviendrais vers nous à ce moment-là, maintenant que tout était fini, mais tu as préféré partir dans ta quête du Graal, à la recherche d'une vengeance personnelle que tu n'obtiendras jamais. Combien de fois j'ai voulu te voir, essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu ne cherchais pas autre chose que de tuer tous ses gens ? Puis j'ai vu les photos, j'ai vu le sourire que tu portes à chaque fois que tu fais souffrir un de tes adversaires. Combien de fois tu as laissé un auror mourir parce que tu avais l'occasion de torturer quelqu'un ? Tu es avide de sang. Tu es devenu un sociopathe, Harry. Un monstre.

Elle avait prononcé tout ça en criant, et était partie juste après. Un silence glacial régnait dans la taverne. Il avait senti une grande colère montait en lui à ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait tout cela. Il ne faisait ça que pour le bien de tous. Après tout, c'était eux qui voulaient être libres et en sécurité. C'était eux qui voulaient voir la menace des mangemorts disparaître à jamais. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle cette nuit-là. Le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait l'avait encouragé à sortir de la taverne.

Il s'était alors perdu pendant des heures dans le Londres moldu, sans rien rechercher. Il avait alors fini par se perdre dans un bar quelconque, près de Trafalgar Square. C'est la première fois qu'il avait consommé réellement de l'alcool. Une fille l'avait approché cette nuit, aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, mais ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il était rentré chez elle, tous les deux passablement alcoolisés. Il avait consommé pour la première fois une herbe moldu, qu'ils appelaient « weed ». Il avait alors pendant un instant mis au second plan ses pensées de vengeance, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés nus l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans faire un bruit, il avait enfilé ses vêtements, et s'était dirigé vers la porte. Puis, remarquant les restes de la veille sur la table, il avait pris l'ensemble de la consommation de la jeune femme, et ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour la préparer. Cette substance lui donnait l'impression d'être libre, d'être heureux, de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper des autres. Il avait rapidement appris à s'en fournir d'autres, tout comme il avait appris grâce à des jeunes dans la rue comment rouler ses premiers joints.

Il n'était jamais revenu au Ministère après cette nuit-là. À quoi bon ? Ils ne restaient déjà plus beaucoup de mangemorts. À la place, il passait ses journées à dormir, et les nuits à errer ici et là. À dilapider la fortune familiale dans tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort : alcool et drogue. Il ne pensait plus à ces moments-là, et ça le satisfaisait.

C'est ce qu'il faisait encore ce soir, au bord de la Tamise, sur un banc proche du Big Eye. La soirée venait de commencer, ses pensées avaient eu le temps de divaguer encore un peu. Il n'avait remis les pieds dans le monde sorcier depuis uniquement pour retirer de l'argent moldu à Gringotts, et tout déposé sur un compte bancaire d'un quelconque établissement bancaire. Il louait au mois un appartement tout petit du côté de Battersea, au sud.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Sa soif de vengeance était assouvie. Il avait toujours des pulsions violentes auxquelles il succombait régulièrement lors des soirées, durant lesquelles il finissait inlassablement par se battre. Il avait reçu quelques blessures d'ailleurs, et avait appris quelques rudiments de médecine magique pour les soigner, avec plus ou moins de succès. Elles s'ajoutaient à la longue liste qu'il avait déjà, de son enfance avec les Dursleys à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Poudlard.

Il prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à sortir. Puis il avait laissé sa consommation de drogue dans l'appartement. Il ne comptait pas se faire arrêter une nouvelle fois dans la rue par des policiers moldus, et avoir à effacer leur mémoire encore une fois. Il avait une trentaine de minutes de transport à faire. Il avait toujours aimé ce mode de transport, le mouvement des rames sur les voies le berçait et lui rappelait d'une certaine manière des comptines enfantines. Il ne sait pas où il les avait entendus, mais ça le calmait toujours.

Au troisième étage de son immeuble, il ouvrit la porte sans allumer la lumière. Il n'avait pas de rideaux, et la lune était pleine ce soir. C'était tout l'éclairage nécessaire pour ses activités nocturnes. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les lettres posées sur la table de sa cuisine. Là plupart n'avait aucun intérêt, si ce n'est de l'insulter copieusement pour le mal qu'il avait infligé au monde sorcier. Il y en avait une également où le Ministère lui avait donné ses ASPIC pour toutes les matières qu'il avait choisies du temps de sa scolarité. Il n'en avait guère l'utilité cependant, il ne comptait pas faire ses études en Angleterre, bien qu'il aimerait étudier plus en profondeur la magie, faire des recherches sur la nature même de celle-ci ou de l'âme. Mais comment faire lorsque chacun de ses camarades de classe ou de ses professeurs chercherait uniquement à tout faire pour éviter de croiser son regard, ou de l'énerver ? Il avait peut-être une partie de Voldemort en lui, il était peut-être un malade mental aujourd'hui, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à ignorer le regard que les gens portaient sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait depuis son enfance, c'était pouvoir construire une vie normale, loin de cette célébrité malsaine.

Il remarqua uniquement à ce moment une nouvelle lettre, posée sur un coin de la table, et dont il ne connaissait ni la provenance ni la façon dont elle était arrivée jusqu'à sa table. Il ne prit pas de précautions cependant pour l'ouvrir, l'alcool l'empêchant de réagir de la manière la plus sécurisée possible. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucune menace. Un blason inconnu se situait au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une lettre qui lui était adressée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la langue dans laquelle était écrite la devise, et il ne connaissait pas de sortilège de traduction. Il se mit à lire le message qui lui était adressé.

« Cher Harry James Potter,

Il a été porté à notre connaissance que vous n'aviez toujours pas choisi de cursus à poursuivre dans le cadre de votre futur. Votre richesse vous permettrait sans doute de vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, cependant, je doute que vous souhaitiez conserver le mode de vie qui est le vôtre, selon la presse britannique, indéfiniment. Je représente l'Université Magique Française, et je vais aller droit au but.

Je pense qu'il est dans chacun de nos intérêts de s'aider. Votre arrivée parmi nous permettrait, selon moi, de sortir de vos habitudes et de découvrir un nouvel environnement, où là plupart vous connaissent uniquement pour avoir vaincu un mage noir lointain. Il n'est pas sans dire que notre proposition n'est pas sans objectif pour nous également. Vous avoir dans nos rangs serait un atout considérable, la puissance de votre noyau magique est un cas absolument exceptionnel que nous souhaitons voir à l'œuvre, afin de, sans vous mentir, étudier cette anomalie naturelle dans un but strictement scientifique. Cette étude néanmoins pourrait vous permettre également de mieux vous comprendre.

Je vous propose ainsi un rendez-vous dans une semaine, dans la charmante ville de Bordeaux. Vous trouverez mon bureau sur la place des Quinconces. Un jeune homme aussi débrouillard que vous devrait pouvoir trouver son chemin sans grande difficulté.

J'ai joint également au dos sur cette livre un rapide cours sur l'utilisation de sortilège de traduction entre nos deux langues, afin que vous puissiez facilement vous repérer une fois dans notre charmante nation.

Cordialement,

Docteur en Sorcellerie Illusoire de l'Université Magique Française, Tycho de Valois. »

Harry était un peu perplexe après avoir lu cette lettre. Il ne connaissait rien à la culture française et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Université Magique. Il ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi, mais cette idée lui plaisait également. Peut-être la possibilité de recommencer à zéro dans une ville lointaine, loin de tous ceux qui avaient choisi de l'ignorer, de le juger, de le mettre au ban. Peut-être la possibilité de comprendre comment vivre avec cette puissance dévastatrice qui semblait consommer son corps et son âme tous les jours.

Il en était certain, il irait à ce rendez-vous, au moins pour entendre plus en profondeur les idées de cet homme. Il était tant qu'il se motive à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Mais pas ce soir. Il se posa sur son canapé à ce moment-là, et commença à tirer sur le reste d'un joint qu'il lui restait de la veille. Le futur pouvait attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Je sais que je poste rapidement, mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour fidéliser une audience à priori. Rassurez-vous, je vais prendre petit à petit de plus en plus de temps pour écrire et les chapitres devraient rapidement s'allonger également. J'ai essayé de montrer un peu plus l'instabilité d'Harry actuellement, mais également son besoin de renouveau. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était parti le lendemain après avoir reçu la lettre, pour repérer les lieux. De toute façon, plus rien ne le retenait vraiment au Royaume-Uni, plus personne. Le réveil avait été difficile, il avait vraiment abusé sur sa consommation la veille. Ça lui avait permis de voir un peu plus clair dans ce qu'il voulait pour la suite de sa vie. Il voulait la normalité, et il voulait revenir dans un monde de magie. Son âme le réclamait, comme si c'était une addiction dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Un autre pays était parfait pour ça. Il pourrait partir plus loin, vers l'Inde ou le Brésil, mais il ne savait pas comment s'intégrer à la population sorcière locale, ni ce qu'il aurait fait une fois sur place. Il avait été toujours mauvais pour prendre des choix. Toute sa vie, il avait laissé les choses venir à lui, les autres choisir à sa place, que ce soit Dumbledore ou Hermione. Même son ex Ginny avait fait pratiquement tous les premiers pas, et il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de les faire lui-même.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se contenter de la France. L'opportunité qu'on lui offrait semblait adéquate, et il ne connaissait rien à la culture française. Ça le dépayserait suffisamment pour oublier ses origines pendant quelque temps.

Il avait rapidement ramassé toutes ses affaires. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de toute façon, et il verrait bien sur place pour ce qu'il lui manquait. Il laissa également une lettre pour son propriétaire dans sa boîte aux lettres puis il se dirigea vers King's Cross.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu prendre un portoloin depuis un des services du ministère pour se rendre directement en France. Ou encore, utilisez plusieurs transplanages à la suite, la distance n'était pas si grande. Mais il aurait sûrement été détecté par le gouvernement, et il souhaitait continuer à faire profil bas. Les gens se seraient mis à sa recherche rapidement après une fois de plus.

Puis tout avait commencé dans cette gare, la vraie rencontre avec le monde de la magie, les premiers échanges avec ses anciens amis. Il n'y avait pas plus symbolique pour effectuer la renaissance qu'il souhaitait. Le train jusqu'à Bordeaux lui permettrait de continuer à mettre le point sur sa vie, et il avait de toute façon du temps à tuer avant d'être au rendez-vous.

Le chemin jusqu'à Paris s'était déroulé sans encombre, si ce n'est la frustration d'être proche de deux enfants en bas âge qui avaient passé l'entièreté du trajet à crier dans tous les sens. Il les détestait pour ça. Comment des êtres humains normalement constitués pouvaient supporter toute la journée les hurlements de garnements ? Quel intérêt il y avait à élever un enfant ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Il avait profité de sa correspondance dans la ville de Paris pour sortir de la gare pour fumer une cigarette. Une autre des addictions qu'il avait rapidement attrapée au fil de ses nuits londoniennes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça soulageait son corps. Il avait profité des toilettes du train pour se jeter un sortilège de traduction, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte en passant Douvres qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui l'entourait.

Le peu de ce qu'il voyait depuis le parvis de la gare lui rappelait beaucoup Londres. Une grande tour transparente était visible juste en face. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner plus, il n'avait jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation, mais il appréciait le paysage en face de lui. Il mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans ce voyage. Il avait de nouveau l'impression d'avoir un objectif dans la vie.

Dans le train jusqu'à Bordeaux, il commença à se sortir irritable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de passer plusieurs heures sans consommer une seule fois de substances illicites, et le peu de nicotine qu'il avait pu ingérer ne suffisait pas à le combler. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation de manque, elle occupait l'ensemble de ses pensées. Mais il aimait tellement cette sensation qui emplissait son corps à chaque fois.

Dès que le train était arrivé, il avait fui de la gare dans une direction aléatoire. Il s'était rapidement retrouvé sur les quais de la Garonne. Il s'était assis sur un banc pour rouler, il avait regardé autour, il n'y avait personne, il pouvait le faire en public.

Au moment de l'allumer cependant, deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés et s'étaient assis sur le banc proche de lui. Il prit le risque, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Rapidement, les deux garçons avaient remarqué l'odeur autour d'eux. Ils s'étaient immédiatement levés et rapprochés de lui :

— fais partager un peu frère, avait lancé le premier.

Il avait simplement répondu « Non ». Il avait déjà suffisamment donné dans sa vie, il ne partagerait pas ce moment avec quelqu'un d'autre le moment qu'il vivait actuellement. Il était déjà passablement énervé de son trajet.

– Vas-y, ne fait pas ta pute, ajouta le second, en lui tapant l'épaule.

– Dégagez.

La réaction d'Harry avait été explosive dès qu'il s'était fait toucher. Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça. Il sentait l'afflux de magie parvenir à ses doigts, parcourir chacun de ses muscles, prêt à faire face à ses adversaires.

Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils allaient se battre. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient là plupart du temps dans ce quartier mal famé du sud de la ville. Le plus petit des deux tenta de profiter que le sorcier fut toujours assis pour l'attraper par le col. Mais avant qu'il est pu s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était levé et lui faisait une clé de bras. Il prenait plaisir à faire cette prise sur des moldus car il pouvait faire parcourir sa magie sur les muscles et les os de son adversaire, les brisant, les tordant, sans que les autorités sorcières ne puissent remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Son ennemi tomba au sol instantanément quand il le lâcha. L'autre était tétanisé devant les cris de douleur qu'avait poussée son ami quelques instants plus tôt. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il ne voulait plus, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ressentir de la douleur à quelqu'un. Il profita du manque de mouvement de sa cible pour la faire tomber au sol grâce à un crochet. Il passa les minutes suivantes à déverser la rage de sa journée. Les gamins qui criaient, le manque dû à ses addictions. Tout était prétexte pour se libérer intérieurement.

Après ça, il était parti directement. Il se sentait heureux. Il savait que ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Mais c'était la faute des autres. Depuis son enfance, on l'avait forcé à se battre, à apprendre à survivre. Qui pouvait lui reprocher d'être addict à ce genre de situation maintenant ? Il les détestait pour ce qu'il était devenu. C'était lui qui avait dû faire tous les sacrifices pour vaincre cette guerre, sans rien demander à personne d'autre.

Il avait rallié directement l'hôtel dans lequel il allait passer la semaine avant de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel dans un piteux état dans un quartier populaire. Il se sentait toujours plus à l'aise dans ces lieux que dans les lieux luxueux. En Angleterre, il y avait trop de risques de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. C'était devenu une habitude depuis. Arrivé à destination, il s'assit directement sur la chaise en face de la fenêtre pour rouler un autre joint. Il avait laissé l'autre par terre lorsqu'il s'était battu.

La semaine était passée vite ensuite. Il n'avait rien fait de productif, si ce n'est découvrir la vie nocturne. Les gens étaient différents dans cette ville, et il ne savait pas comment se positionner par rapport à ça. Ils portaient sur une eux une aura de distinction, de richesse, qui transpiraient la bourgeoisie mondaine. Il avait écumé une bonne partie de la ville, et chacun des lieux semblait marqué par cette sensation.

La ville cependant lui plaisait beaucoup. Les boulevards haussmanniens donnaient une impression de grandeur à cette ville, bien différente des seules qu'il avait connues dans sa vie. Il avait passé quelques semaines à Manchester durant sa traque des mangemorts. Il était resté majoritairement à Londres le reste du temps, peu soucieux de s'ouvrir l'esprit et de connaître le reste du monde. Il devait avouer néanmoins que le changement d'air lui faisait du bien.

Il sonnait quatorze heures quand il décida d'aller à l'Université Magique pour son rendez-vous. Il n'était pas encore allé dans ce quartier, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre du tout. Il soupçonnait néanmoins l'utilisation d'un Fidelius pour masquer l'endroit aux moldus. Il avait reçu l'adresse dans la lettre, il pourrait donc facilement y accéder.

Il avait fait le chemin à pieds. À cette heure-ci, le tramway était toujours plein et il n'aimait pas sentir le contact des gens dans les transports en commun. C'est lorsqu'il avait passé le Grand Théâtre, bâtiment qu'il avait apprécié, qu'il remarqua le complexe magique au loin. Il sentait la magie du lieu sur sa peau alors que celui-ci était encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Il s'agissait d'un véritable château taillé en pierre blanche. Il était magnifique. La toiture était différente des bâtiments environnants, étincelants d'un bleu intense, lui rappelant la couleur des bijoux en lapis. Des drapeaux représentant le blason de l'Université, celui qu'il avait vu la semaine précédente sur sa lettre, se dressaient au sommet de chaque tour.

Sans le remarquer, il s'était arrêté d'un coup, béat devant la splendeur du monument. Il fut réveillé de sa torpeur uniquement grâce au klaxon du tramway auquel il avait coupé la route. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ses moyens et de risquer sa vie inutile. Ou du moins, plus maintenant.

Il avança vers l'entrée la plus proche. Sans aucun doute il y en avait plusieurs vu la taille de l'édifice. Deux statues trônaient de chaque côté. Ils reconnaissaient les personnages, il s'agissait du couple des Flamel. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient français. Il se demandait néanmoins le lien qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec l'université.

Il pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur, mettant de côté ses questions pour le moment. On lui expliquerait sans doute plus tard. Il fut rapidement arrêté par deux gardes, qui l'emmenèrent dans une pièce adjacente. Il dut confirmer son identité, faire peser sa baguette, et se faire analyser sa signature magique. Selon eux, tout cela était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse revenir à sa guise dans le bâtiment si jamais il devenait étudiant ensuite.

Il fut ensuite emmené dans un dédale de couloirs. Il avait été reconnu, mais personne n'avait fait de remarques. Sa célébrité ne semblait pas les marquer plus que ça. Il était légèrement décontenancé. Jamais il n'avait été ignoré de cette manière par des sorciers. Il avait été aimé, haï, mais jamais ignoré totalement par des inconnus. Il était légèrement perdu lorsqu'il atterrit dans un salon. L'homme lui indiqua qu'il devait attendre que le Professeur accepte de le recevoir. Il était actuellement en rendez-vous avec une personnalité importante et avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

Il profita de ce moment pour observer tout autour de lui. Beaucoup d'or se trouvait sous ses yeux. Assez d'or pour rendre Gringotts désireux de mettre les pays dans cette pièce, il en était sûr. L'autre couleur dominante était un rouge, un rouge très pourpre qu'il lui rappelait à la fois la couleur de Gryffondor, mais également celui du sang, qu'il avait pu observer tant de fois au cours de l'année précédente. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de s'assoir sur les Voltaire qui parsemaient la salle de toute part, il était donc resté debout.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, et il vit deux personnes d'un certain âge en sortir. L'un avait une démarche très lente, et semblait avoir traversé les siècles. Les deux le regardaient avec un regard intéressé.

–Ainsi, vous êtes Monsieur Potter, sortit l'homme à la marche bancale. Ne gardez pas votre air froncé, tout le monde pourrait vous reconnaître. C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis bien sûr. Il est vrai que la statue à l'extérieur n'est malheureusement plus très fidèle à mon état actuel malheureusement.

–Monsieur Flanel ?

–En effet, l'homme à qui vous avez sauvé la plus précieuse des inventions. C'est un très grand plaisir de vous rencontrer, et de pouvoir vous remercier pour ce geste, bien que j'aurais apprécié que vous n'ayez jamais avoir eu à le faire. Sa valeur ne mérite pas tous les dangers dans lesquelles vous vous êtes mis.

–L'immortalité et la richesse ne sont pas ce dont à quoi s'inspire là plupart des sorciers, monsieur ?

–Comme le dirait mon vieil ami Schopenhauer, il ne s'agit ici que de désirs. Ces deux choses perdent tout intérêt une fois qu'on peut les avoir facilement à portée de main. Je pourrais développer des heures, mais ma femme m'attend, et si ma longue vie m'a bien appris une chose, c'est de ne pas faire attendre une dame lorsqu'elle patiente pour vous. Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur Potter.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Les pensées de Harry réfléchissaient. Les mots avaient trouvé un écho quelque part dans son esprit. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait que faire de la richesse, et l'immortalité ne le préoccupait pas. Il avait vu le prix que Voldemort avait payé pour obtenir celle-ci. Que voulait-il donc vraiment ? Quel était le désir réel qu'il souhaitait poursuivre ? La normalité bien sûr, mais ensuite ? Il ne connaissait pas la quête de sa propre vie, et ça le troublait.

–Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, je me prénomme Tycho de Valois. Sans aucun doute, vous devinez que je suis celui qui vous a envoyé la lettre la semaine dernière. Voudriez-vous entrer dans mon bureau, afin que nous puissions discuter plus en profondeur à propos de votre intégration à notre université ?

La discussion qui s'ensuivait n'était pas des plus intéressantes. Le professeur lui avait indiqué les nombreux atouts de la magie française, son histoire, les différents parcours possibles à travers l'université. Ils avaient tous les deux conclu que Harry était sans doute plus disposé pour des études générales dans un premier temps, qui l'orienteraient pour mieux comprendre son essence même. La façon dont les sorts et les runes étaient formés. S'il n'avait pas montré un intérêt pour ce pan de l'éducation alors qu'il était plus jeune à Poudlard, son histoire et son interaction avec des morceaux de magie inconnus le menaient à en chercher plus.

Il se mit à se demander s'il était possible de séparer de nouveau son âme, afin d'éloigner de son corps le morceau du mage noir. Bien qu'il ne sût résister à ces pulsions, il arrivait qu'il ne les supportât plus. Tout avait changé à partir de ce jour, et il était sûr qu'arriver à effectuer le chemin inverse le ferait devenir normal.

–Dans le cadre de votre cursus, vous serez amené à étudier des textes en ancien français. Je sais que je vous ai fourni un sortilège de traduction qui fera l'affaire dans là plupart des cas. Néanmoins, celui-ci comporte des failles, le sens des mots n'est pas forcément le même entre chaque langue, et vous pourriez manquer des subtilités importantes. C'est pourquoi il vous sera conseillé de prendre également des cours de français. Heureusement pour vous, une de nos étudiantes vient également de Poudlard, et parle couramment le français. Je lui demanderais plus tard si elle serait disponible pour vous enseigner les bases de la langue. Avec l'aide de la magie, vous devriez obtenir de quoi travailler efficacement dans la plus belle langue du monde.

Il avait acquiescé à ce moment, il se demandait qui pouvait être l'étudiante. Il n'avait plu beaucoup de nouvelles de ses anciens camarades, mais il ne lui semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Il était persuadé cependant que dès que la jeune femme entendrait le nom de l'élève à qui elle devrait donner des cours, elle abandonnerait, de peur de passer du temps avec lui. Il était après tout devenu un monstre selon les médias anglais.

La suite de la discussion avait été brève. Le professeur lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait plus tard par lettre l'ensemble des livres qu'il devrait se procurer dans l'allée magique de la ville pour qu'il puisse suivre ses premiers cours, les instructions pour accéder à ce lieu lui seraient communiquées en même temps. De plus, son emploi du temps lui serait transmis lors de la rentrée le 1er septembre. Le professeur avait également à Harry si celui-ci souhaitait partager une chambre universitaire à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait préféré ne pas donner de réponses immédiates. Il avait déjà partagé pendant sept ans la vie commune, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à y retourner une nouvelle fois.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, il n'avait cessé de se demander l'identité de la personne qui s'occuperait de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à émettre la moindre hypothèse. Chacun de ses choix menait à une piste vide. Il fut rapidement chez lui. Il se sait alors d'une bouteille de bière en allumant la télévision. Un film quelconque était en train de passer. Il roula un joint. C'était sa seule manière de répondre à des questions où il n'avait pas la réponse. Le futur et cette jeune fille pouvaient attendre.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le premier ancien compagnon d'Harry devrait apparaître bientôt. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce choix, mais c'est finalement celui qui m'intéressait le plus à effectuer. Une petite idée de qui c'est ? J'espère que la petite rencontre avec Flamel vous a plu également.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous avez de la chance, je suis en pleine forme en ce moment. Je vous assure que le rythme risque de redescendre sous peu, j'ai encore quelques détails à régler pour la suite de l'histoire où je ne suis pas sûr de tout. Ce chapitre est un peu long, comme le précédent. C'est le temps d'installer les choses correctement. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain de son rendez-vous, il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps pour aller dans le quartier magique de la ville. Il possédait seulement trois jours pour faire l'intégralité de ses achats, y compris de quoi écrire. Même s'il avait aimé l'opportunité de rejoindre une université, il s'était gardé de prévoir en avance ses emplettes, dans le cas où il aurait finalement préféré abandonner. Mais il s'agissait d'un nouveau challenge qui s'ouvrait devant lui, d'un nouvel objectif temporaire dans sa vie, et il savait très bien que ça l'aiderait à avancer et à devenir quelqu'un de plus productif. Pas qu'il cherchait à l'être, mais il savait très bien que le mode de vie autour de la drogue et de l'alcool n'était pas une solution éternelle contre sa solitude, que ça l'emmenait doucement vers une mort plus proche. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que les journaux anglais avaient eue correctement, c'était le fait qu'il était un survivant, prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour rester vivant.

Son ancien directeur se serait sûrement inquiété s'il avait entendu son discours intérieur. Être prêt à de tels sacrifices pour rester vivant n'était-il pas ce qui avait conduit Voldemort à construire ses horcruxes ? Pour Harry cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de tromper ou vaincre la mort, mais suffisamment d'y échapper jusqu'au moment le plus tardif de sa vie. Il se pensait un peu comme le troisième frère de la légende des reliques. Il se demandait cependant si son mentor aurait approuvé le rituel auquel il s'était adonné. Il avait déjà réfléchi à cette question des dizaines de fois sans doute. Il avait toujours conclu que oui. Après tout, le vieil homme ne cherchait qu'à vaincre le mage noir, et c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Sa mission avait été accomplie.

Il avait reçu la lettre du Professeur de Valois un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures maintenant, qui lui donnait les instructions pour rejoindre ce qu'il appelait « La Galerie des Glaces ». Une liste de livres nécessaires pour son cursus était également attachée. Harry n'avait pas tout compris aux titres et aux thématiques abordées, mais il comprendrait sans doute mieux lors des premiers cours. Il n'avait jamais été un bon élève, il avait même des lacunes importantes en théorie, mais il était loin d'être mauvais tout de même, il réussirait, sans aucun doute. Il était tout de même curieux par rapport au nom du lieu similaire au chemin de Traverse. Le mécanisme d'entrée était tout de fois assez similaire. Dans la rue Sainte-Catherine, à priori la plus grande rue de la ville et très appréciée par les moldus locaux, il y avait un portail toujours ouvert, d'une grande beauté qu'il suffisait de traverser pour se rendre dans le domaine des sorciers. Un sortilège d'illusion faisait qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir un noyau magique assez développée, ou d'être accompagné par quelqu'un le possédant, pour pouvoir voir le passage. Une simple boutique fermée apparaissait aux autres. Ce stratagème permettait d'éviter que d'éventuels nés Moldus puisse errer dans la rue avant d'avoir rencontré le monde de la magie.

Après avoir fumé sa première cigarette de la journée, il était directement parti. Son hôtel, bien que miteux, avait l'avantage d'être en plein centre de la ville. Il serait arrivé probablement dans une dizaine de minutes. Il arriva sur une grande place, et reconnut, au monde qui s'y engouffrait, la fameuse rue Sainte-Catherine. Des milliers de personnes semblaient la parcourir. Il entendit au loin une fille demander à sa mère de se dépêcher pour ne pas rater les soldes. Il savait ce que c'était, mais il ne comprenait pas l'engouement qu'ils pouvaient tous avoir à y participer. Il commença à râler intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas la foule et il serait sûrement contraint de plonger dedans à un moment. Il avait entendu parler d'un sort qui permettait de faire en sorte que les gens s'éloignent sur son passage. Il aurait dû l'écouter plus, il savait que ça lui aurait plu, mais il avait été feignant sur le monde. Il se contentait alors d'apprendre uniquement ce qui pourrait l'aider à vaincre les méchants, ne pensant pas qu'il y aurait un futur après celui-ci. D'un pas décidé, il rentra finalement dans la rue. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il devrait jouer des coudes pour parvenir à se créer un chemin. Il regardait dans tous les sens. Le professeur ne lui avait pas indiqué où exactement se situait ce fameux passage, seulement qu'il le reconnaitrait quand il le verrait. C'est après quelques centaines de mètres, qui lui prirent 30 minutes à traverser, qu'il sut ce que voulait dire l'homme.

Devant lui se trouvait un grand portail en fer forgé blanc. Au lieu des piques habituels ornant ce genre de construction, de minuscules statues de gobelins toisaient les gens qui passaient. Leurs yeux étaient incrustés de pierres précieuses toutes différentes : lapis, émeraude, rubis. Il était ébahi par la beauté de ce lieu. Il s'était habitué à la sobriété des sorciers anglais qui se contentaient de passages discrets pour parvenir dans leurs lieux magiques. On sentait ici que la société magique voulait inspirer la richesse et le luxe à chacun des visiteurs. Il n'avait pas tardé à rentrer dans le passage, ou plutôt à être poussé dedans, le flot des êtres humains continuant de se déverser dans la rue marchande. Dès qu'il passa, la barrière, le brouhaha permanent de la ville s'évapora, et il se trouva pour la première fois depuis quelque temps dans un endroit extérieur calme. Il atterrit rapidement sur une place, où au milieu trônait une grande statue d'un homme important. Il lut sur l'écriteau qu'il s'agissait de Napoléon. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de ce nom de l'époque où il était encore en école primaire au côté des Dursleys, mais il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi. Était-il un sorcier ?

La place était également magnifique. Si les pavés étaient les mêmes que dans le reste de la ville, chacun des murs était composé d'ornements représentant des créatures mythiques. De nombreux magasins parcouraient la place. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pourtant. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que l'on était en pleine journée, et que là plupart des sorciers étaient sûrement encore en train de travailler à cette heure-ci. De plus, il ne devait pas y avoir tant de sorciers dans la ville, la population magique française n'était que trois fois plus grande que celle des Britanniques puisqu'il n'avait pas subi les différentes dernières guerres, mais il s'agissait encore une fois d'un chiffre assez dérisoire. Il continua d'avancer sur la place, il était après tout à la recherche d'une librairie, il n'avait que faire de la beauté d'un lieu. Les statues et les monuments n'avaient aucune utilité après tout. Il se souvenait de l'époque où le Ministère avait souhaité en ériger une à son effigie. C'était peu après sa victoire. Peu après, le projet avait été abandonné, quand la presse avait commencé à relâcher des dossiers compromettants sur Harry. Il n'avait pas été touché, après tout, il avait raison, une statue n'avait aucun intérêt.

Il emprunta rapidement la seule autre ruelle qui menait au square. Il s'agissait d'arcades qui rappelaient le style gothique. L'un des côtés donnait sur de nombreuses boutiques, tandis que l'autre côté avait une vue sur une rue. C'est ce qu'il avait compris aux premiers abords, mais il réalisé rapidement qu'il s'agissait là de la particularité de la galerie des Glaces. C'était bien une rue qu'il voyait, mais il s'agissait de celle qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt : Sainte-Catherine. L'ensemble des vitres de la ruelle magique donnait sur son homologue moldu, permettant d'observer et de les côtoyer sans jamais être visible. Il s'agissait d'un artefact très impressionnant. Les mages locaux avaient dû mal vivre l'exclusion par leurs pairs. Ou alors il s'agissait peut-être à la base d'un moyen de les prévenir de l'arrivée de soldats du Royaume, à l'époque où les sortilèges illusoires n'étaient pas assez puissants pour dissimuler des rues entières aux yeux des chasseurs de sorciers.

Il arriva ensuite rapidement devant ce qui semblait être la seule librairie de la rue. Il fut surpris par l'afflux de magie qui venait de la boutique. Il était habitué à voir que les échoppes étaient généralement plus grandes que ce qu'elles laissaient paraître, mais il s'agissait ici de quelque chose de différent. Mettant de côté ses interrogations, il se décida à aller directement dans les rayons. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'interroger sur ce qu'il entourait, il était en sécurité ici, pas comme en Angleterre. Il trouva rapidement les livres qu'il cherchait. Ils couvraient plusieurs domaines de la magie : Illusoire, Noire, Médicale, Temporelle, Métamorphose, Mentale. Il avait d'abord été surpris de voir que la dernière était au programme de l'université. Lorsqu'il avait fait cette remarque à son professeur, celui-ci avait simplement répondu que c'était quelque chose de légal en France, et que chaque sorcier dès son plus jeune âge était formé à l'occlumencie pour se protéger des risques extérieurs. La légilimentie était tout de même strictement interdite, mais du fait de l'enseignement de son opposé, elle était généralement repérée rapidement lorsqu'elle était utilisée. C'est lorsqu'il se rendit au comptoir qu'il comprit toutefois pourquoi ce lieu était rempli de magie. Il pouvait voir par la fenêtre la ville entière de Bordeaux, avec un panorama époustouflant. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il avait été déplacé à son insu, ou s'il y avait un charme sur chacune de ses fenêtres pour faire croire qu'ils étaient au dernier étage d'un bâtiment, mais la magie à l'œuvre était impressionnante et lui rappelait celle du Ministère.

Il avait rapidement payé et été retourné chez lui. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait hésité à s'arrêter dans la boutique de balais. Un nouveau était sorti sur le continent avec des compétences remarquables selon les affiches. Mais il se faisait du mal en contemplant ce magasin. Il ne faisait plus de Quidditch. Il aimait l'activité, mais il n'avait plus personne pour en faire, et il ne s'était jamais vu tenter par devenir un professionnel. De plus, ça lui rappelait trop sa dernière vraie copine, Ginny. Brièvement, ses pensées s'étaient demandé ce qu'elle devenait. Il avait presque pris la décision de revenir en Angleterre pour les derniers jours avant la rentrée. Puis il s'était rappelé de la triste vérité. Encore une fois, ses démons le hantaient. Il avait déjà remarqué que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Parfois, il lui semblait même avoir des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, ceux qu'un orphelinat qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien de la part des visites dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Mais il se refusait de penser que ça pouvait être lié au morceau d'âme qu'il avait fait fusionner. C'est sûrement des passages qu'il avait déjà vus en compagnie de son ancien directeur et qu'il mit de côté depuis. Remuer le passé lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il avait ensuite passé le reste de la journée à faire la seule chose qu'il connaissait pour oublier : boire et fumer. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il ne connaissait personne dans cette ville.

Le jour de la rentrée avait suivi rapidement après ça. Il avait failli louper son réveil à cause de la soirée compliquée qu'il avait passée la veille. Il avait encore abusé après que ses pensées aient dérivé sur ce qu'aurait pu devenir sa vie s'il avait fait des choix différents. S'il avait annoncé à Hermione ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, l'aurait-elle empêché ? L'aurait-elle accompagné dans ce moment ? Lui aurait-elle pardonné d'être devenu ce qu'il était actuellement ? Il savait que la jeune femme l'avait longtemps aimé, plus qu'amicalement, et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Il l'avait même abandonné. Elle était avec Ron aux dernières nouvelles. C'était probablement ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Il appréciait beaucoup la sorcière, et il avait beaucoup de regrets la concernant. Il avait l'impression que, bien qu'il appréciait sincèrement Ginny, il n'était pas avec elle pour les bonnes raisons, qu'il aimait surtout la façon dont elle le regardait, sa façon de ne pas le considérer uniquement comme le survivant, le fait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup pour sortir avec lui. C'est dans cette humeur qu'il avait commencé à absorber les substances, et le reste de la soirée n'avait pas été meilleure.

Il était cependant arrivé juste à l'heure. Il était à présent dans la cour de l'université. Elle était majestueuse, avec des allures de cloître avec son jardin à la française. Au milieu se trouvait une magnifique fontaine dotée d'une statue d'une jeune femme qui était Aliénor d'Aquitaine selon les murmures qu'il entendait autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme contrairement à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Les autres élèves étaient là également, ils avaient tous jeté un regard quand il était arrivé, le reconnaissant, mais ils avaient repris chacun leurs conversations, bien que certains tournaient encore la tête de temps en temps. Il leur était reconnaissant pour cet effort, néanmoins, il aurait préféré qu'on vienne lui parler. Il était célèbre après tout, ne rêvaient-ils pas de lui parler, de savoir comment il avait vaincu le mage noir le plus terrible de l'époque ? Après un discours du recteur sur l'excellence attendue de chacun des élèves, et sur le fait qu'ils formaient une génération pleine d'avenir, le professeur de Valois s'était chargé personnellement de lui remettre son emploi du temps. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il serait son tuteur durant l'année si jamais il avait des questions, que sa situation pouvait être difficile et qu'il la comprenait. C'était faux. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait.

L'emploi du temps était cependant agréable. Il ne disposait que de six classes, et donc que de vingt-quatre heures de cours, c'était moins que ce que Poudlard lui avait habitué. Néanmoins, il également qu'il n'avait pas été assis à écouter quelqu'un parler depuis très longtemps. Il prévoyait déjà de ne pas aller partout. Après tout, les étudiants étaient des gens responsables qui devaient s'organiser eux-mêmes pour réussir. Puis il était puissant, il parviendrait facilement à comprendre chacune des matières, il n'en doutait pas.

Sa première classe était seulement une heure plus tard. Il décida de sortir du bâtiment l'espace d'un instant, afin de fumer une cigarette. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de fumer à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu prendre le risque, mais il n'était pas dans l'humeur de supporter les cris d'une quelconque personne de l'administration, puis il était sorti par la porte qui donnait sur la Garonne. Le cadre était meilleur, et il était entouré de moldus. Il se sentait un peu plus dans son élément lorsqu'il était loin de toute magie. Il s'était assis sur un banc à la seule place de libre, il était à côté d'un autre jeune homme, mais il ne lui avait pas porté plus d'attention. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait enclin à lui faire la conversation.

–Dure journée pour reprendre les cours. Avec ce soleil, j'ai un peu la flemme de retourner m'enfermer toute la journée, lui lança le garçon.

Harry était surpris. Il avait entendu dans un bar quelconque que les rentrées étudiantes pour les non-sorciers étaient quelques semaines plus tard.

–Ne fais pas l'étonner. Je t'ai vu sortir du bâtiment. Je suis en première année également. Je m'appelle Antoine, dit-il, en lui tendant la main.

Il ne prit pas la main qui lui était offerte.

–Tu ne me connais donc vraiment pas ?

–T'es un peu arrogant quand même. Évidemment que je te reconnais, mais je sais que c'est mieux de te demander qui t'es. J'ai connu les fans et les groupies à Beauxbatons, je sais comment ils sont. J'essayais juste d'être sympa.

–Harry. Harry Potter.

Il avait rajouté son patronyme, comme si ça lui accordait une importance supplémentaire, mais son interlocuteur n'avait pas réagi.

–Je n'imaginais pas que le héros national du pays voisin fumait. C'est pas bon pour l'image publique après tout. Et avec la tête que t'as ce matin, t'as dû sortir la veille de la rentée. Tu m'étonnes que les Anglais n'ont jamais pu envahir la France si tous vos héros sont comme toi.

Le survivant avait souri à la remarque, à priori l'autre n'était pas au courant que son image publique était déjà au plus bas. Il aurait pu s'énerver en temps normal, mais il ressentait quelque chose chez ce jeune homme. Une certaine puissance. Il savait la sentir, et il respectait les gens qui en étaient dotés, car elle demandait des efforts incroyables pour y parvenir.

Ils avaient continué de parler pendant une heure, tout en consommant plusieurs cigarettes chacun de leur côté. Harry avait commencé à détailler un peu plus celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Il avait les cheveux châtains avec beaucoup d'ondulations. Il portait également des lunettes, argentées, qui ressemblaient un peu aux siennes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas totalement rondes. Il était plus grand que lui, mais c'était peu compliqué, le manque de nourriture du temps des Dursleys avait ralenti sa croissance. Il venait d'une grande famille sorcière qui s'était éteinte avec un cracmol près de deux cents ans plus tôt et il était le premier à avoir pu renouer contact avec la magie. À l'écouter parler, il avait beaucoup de culture, ou alors c'est lui qui en possédait trop peu. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais eu aucun intérêt dans la vie si ce n'est survivre, le quidditch et passer du temps avec Ron pendant de longues années.

Parler avec quelqu'un sans aucun but précis lui avait fait du bien. Il avait oublié ce qu'étaient les simples discussions. Il continuait de parler à des gens ces derniers mois, mais c'était en soirée, sous l'effet de substances et sans grand intérêt. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du jeune homme, une partie de lui l'appréciait déjà, il était charismatique et n'apportait aucune attache au passé du survivant. Mais autant de culture et de puissance semblaient étranges à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme voulait l'approcher pour une raison particulière. Après tout, certains avaient déjà tenté de l'attaquer au Royaume-Uni, ils auraient très bien pu apprendre sa position actuelle, et envoyer quelqu'un s'occuper de lui de nouveau.

Il avait gardé cette méfiance dans un coin, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ce besoin de sociabiliser qu'il avait mis de côté pendant trop longtemps. La journée s'était passé normalement, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient assis côté à côte durant leur classe de quatre heures. Il avait également appris grâce à son camarade plus d'informations sur la jeune fille qui lui donnerait des cours de français. Après tout, ils étaient seulement deux étrangers, et donc facilement repérables. C'était une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus très jolie pour reprendre les mots d'Antoine. Il avait essayé de la repérer en classe à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne semblait pas être dans son cursus, ou du moins dans ce cours. Il s'agissait du cours sur la métamorphose. Le professeur avait repris les différentes bases à savoir. Harry n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, rien de ce qui n'avait été dit dépassé le niveau de sixième année, il n'aurait selon lui aucune difficulté pour cette classe.

À la sortie, son camarade avait essayé de le motiver à rejoindre les dortoirs, assurant que ça l'aiderait à connaître d'avantages de personnes, et que ça lui ferait du bien de sociabiliser. Il avait fait une vague promesse d'y penser. Il était bien pour le moment dans son appartement, et il ne voyait pas partager un espace intime avec des étrangers. La dernière fois, il avait onze ans et il n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il avait trouvé un hibou qui attendait à la fenêtre. La lettre venait de l'étudiante qui lui proposait d'établir le premier cours dès le lendemain soir, dans une des salles mises à disposition pour étudier de l'université. L'écriture était froide et faisait savoir qu'elle allait donner ces leçons que par devoir, et non par plaisir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il lut la signature apposée à la fin de la lettre : Daphne Greengrass.

Il n'avait jamais eu de contacts avec elle, mais il connaissait sa maison : Serpentard. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des mangemorts, mais il avait toujours été méfiant. Il sentait sa magie réagir à la lecture de ce nom. Il avait fait cependant une promesse au vieux professeur et il voulait essayer de faire tout de même quelques efforts pour s'intégrer dans cette université. Il ne savait pas s'il irait à ce rendez-vous. Afin de ne plus avoir à réfléchir, il se pose sur son canapé et accomplit son rituel de tous les soirs. Le futur et Daphne pouvaient attendre.

* * *

**Alors oui, je sais, pour le moment tout à l'air de bien se passer. Harry se fait un copain, il va rencontrer une petite britannique. Tout va bien se passer. En fait non, et je vais pas vous spoiler la suite de l'histoire, c'est pas mon but, mais faites moi confiance, mon but n'est pas d'écrire quelque chose de niais où tout sera résolu rapidement, j'ai une certaine intrigue et un développement bien précis de chaque personnage de prévu. Les prochains chapitres devraient voir les choses avançaient un peu plus déjà. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, soirée, nuitée en fonction du moment où vous lisez ceci ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est décidé, j'arrête de me plaindre des auteurs qui mettent du temps à publier un chapitre. C'est parfois difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire dans des semaines déjà très surchargées, surtout quand on veut faire les choses biens (Oui oui, j'essaie de faire quelques efforts dans cette histoire quand même). Du coup, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Faudrait que je commence à trouver de vrais noms de chapitre à un moment aussi, ça serait plus sympathique. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents, c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été long. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il s'était levé au dernier moment le lendemain. L'idée de passer du temps avec une Serpentard n'avait pas réussi à s'ôter de ses pensées jusqu'à tard. Il avait peur pour lui. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait poursuivi toute sa vie. Mais il n'était pas un lâche, il avait décidé d'affronter ses craintes. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait avec le rituel. Rien ne pourrait être pire. Il avait vaincu le mage noir, il pouvait bien s'occuper d'une fille de son âge si elle tentait de l'attaquer. Il n'était plus question d'apprendre le français pour lui, seulement d'éliminer une menace. Il avait pour ça mis au point une stratégie, il ne l'attaquerait pas frontalement, mais attendrait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, sûrement dans son dos, pour la prendre à revers, par surprise. Il avait appris un sort lors de sa poursuite des mangemorts qui lui permettaient de ressentir brièvement les gestes brusques qui se passaient derrière lui. Il sentait alors des picotements magiques le long de son dos pour le prévenir. Ça serait parfait pour cette occasion.

Il continuait à penser à son plan alors qu'il se déplaçait dans les rues de Bordeaux. Il pleuvait encore une fois, comme pratiquement tous les jours depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le vent fouettait son visage. Le froid était tombé très rapidement, et il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre quelques sorts de confort pour survivre dans ses conditions. Hermione les connaissait. Elle lui manquait toujours autant, elle qui avait toujours les connaissances pour le sortir de chaque situation. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Surtout pas ce matin, avec son cerveau dans état, il y penserait toute la journée sinon. Heureusement pour lui, une voiture passa et l'éclaboussa au passage. Il murmura des insultes à ce moment-là et discrètement, il sortit sa baguette sous son manteau pour percer la roue de loin. Il s'agissait d'un sort transparent et très simple. Personne ne le verrait faire. Ça lui avait changé les idées, et fait sortir un peu de sa frustration. Il avait continué son chemin, peu soucieux de voir s'il avait réussi. Il n'échouait jamais de toute façon.

Antoine lui avait demandé la veille pourquoi il continuait de venir à pied, alors qu'il pourrait utiliser le transplanage pour arriver directement dans l'école. Il avait réfléchi à cette question. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à se déplacer de cette manière, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait sa marche de tous les matins. L'activité lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose, de se sentir vivant à travers l'eau qui tombait sur ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, imprégnait chacun de ses vêtements. Il se sentait libre à travers le vent venu de l'océan, et qui piquait sa peau comme s'il était composé de milliers d'aiguilles. Il arriva rapidement devant l'école ce matin-là, juste à temps pour assister à sa première classe.

La journée était passée rapidement. Il était resté seul dans son coin, à écouter seulement d'une oreille. Il avait déjà oublié les deux matières qu'il avait eues dans la journée et n'avait pris aucune note. Il s'agissait de magie, il aurait tout son temps pour apprendre un sort ou deux et les réussir. Rien n'était très compliqué avec la puissance qu'il avait en lui. En sortant, il avait remarqué brièvement que son camarade de la veille parlait avec une jeune fille blonde. Il la reconnut rapidement, il s'agissait de Daphné. Il faudrait qu'il commence à se méfier du français également, il était peut-être également dans le complot. Il n'avait pas voulu être remarqué, il était parti directement dans la direction opposée, marmonnant toutes les malédictions qu'il connaissait envers ses deux camarades.

Il s'était rendu dans la Galerie des Glaces pour passer le temps. Il avait une heure à tuer avant de devoir retrouver la sorcière. Il sentait dans son corps que sa magie commençait à réagir au stress et à la peur qui l'habitait, il la sentait prête à réagir à n'importe quel moment, comme si elle était sous et qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour sortir. Il s'était assis sur un banc, face aux vitres, et avait contemplé chacun des passants moldus qui passaient de l'autre côté. Il les enviait. Il aurait voulu lui aussi ne rien savoir du monde magique, ne rien savoir du destin qu'il avait dû affronter. Il pensait même par moment qu'il aurait été plus heureux en restant chez les Dursleys. Après tout, ils auraient bien fini par l'envoyer dans un internat quelconque pour se séparer de lui là plupart du temps. Il aurait pu se faire des amis, et avoir une vie normale. Faire des études quelconques, avoir un métier banal, et vivre sans se soucier du rester. Il avait même hésité par moment à effacer de sa mémoire toutes ses années dans ce monde. Il n'avait jamais osé passer le pas. Après tout, il était trop âgé pour vivre parmi les moldus à présent, il n'avait pas de diplômes et aucune compétence particulière qui justifierait une opportunité de travail. Il ne comprenait plus certaines facettes de leur monde, qui avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Il pourrait peut-être devenir écrivain, raconter ses histoires sous une tournure fantastique pour plaire aux jeunes. Et s'effacer le cerveau après. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait vivre des ventes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans jamais se poser de questions.

Il s'arracha à ce moment-là de la contemplation des passants. Il aimait se perdre dans ses pensées, mais il savait très bien qu'à la fin, il s'égarait dans des idées qu'il ne pourrait jamais accomplir. Il était Harry Potter. On finirait par le retrouver, et par l'obliger à revenir dans le monde sorcier. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'avait fait le professeur français, alors qu'il s'était isolé pour à peine quelques mois ? Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, l'heure était passée, il devait se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il jeta rapidement la cigarette qu'il fumait à ce moment-là et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il se demandait tout de même comment la jeune femme allait s'y prendre pour l'attaquer. Ferait-elle au moins semblant de vouloir lui donner un cours ? Il ne l'imaginait pas du tout avoir la patience pour enseigner à qui que ce soit. Les Serpentards étaient hautains et méprisants. Les souvenirs des cours avec le professeur Rogue étaient toujours douloureux dans sa mémoire. Il était curieux du choix du lieu qu'avait choisi Daphné. Il s'agissait un bar assez fréquenté, principalement par des moldus, bien qu'il était proche de la Galerie également. Elle aurait sans doute du mal à œuvrer contre lui. Il était déjà en retard lorsqu'il passa la porte. L'endroit était encore plus animé que dans son imagination. Le lieu semblait enchanté, des boiseries ornées les murs de toute part, rappelant des moments marquants de la ville. Ci et là, quelques tableaux étaient mis en avant, avec des dorures incroyables sur le cadre. Il ne connaissait rien à l'art, mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas saisi par ce qu'il voyait. L'endroit était splendide.

–Par ici Potter.

Elle venait de l'interpeller d'une table un peu plus loin. Elle était facilement repérable avec sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds rayonnaient et faisaient contraste, là plupart des filles de la ville étant brunes. Elle avait des yeux bleus, profonds. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans un lac sans fond quand il les regardait. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Mais ce qu'il le figea, c'était l'impression d'être de retour dans les plaines froides de l'Écosse qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était confronté à ce regard ! La froideur lui donnait la sensation que son âme même était gelée, qu'il n'était pas digne de faire un mouvement en compagnie d'une telle femme. Mais il était Harry Potter. S'il y avait un sorcier qui était au-dessus des autres, c'était lui. Il se déplaça rapidement et rejoignit rapidement la table, et commença à se mettre en garde. Il avait été décontenancé pour un moment.

–Bon Potter, inutile de se présenter. Je connais tes histoires depuis que t'es arrivé à Poudlard et je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ni de ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps en Angleterre, bien qu'on me paierait sans doute énormément pour révéler que tu as fui vers la France. Pour être claire, je suis venue ici simplement pour te donner un cours, et c'est parce qu'on m'offre des crédits pour le faire, aucunement parce que je voulais me rapprocher du Grand Survivant.

Son regard ne s'était pas allumé pendant l'ensemble de sa tirade, et sa bouche n'avait pas formée le moindre sourire propre pourtant aux échanges habituels des bars. Harry pourtant voyait de par le masque que la femme portait. À travers ce semblant d'ignorance se cachait une volonté de lui nuire. Après tout, elle l'avait avoué elle-même, elle aurait pu gagner énormément d'argent en le dénonçant, et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen d'avoir mieux ailleurs. Sûrement en l'éliminant.

L'heure qui avait suivi, il s'était concentré uniquement sur les faits et gestes de la jeune fille, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait. Quand la serveuse était passée pour savoir s'il voulait quelque chose, il avait refusé. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être empoisonné par une quelconque potion. À un moment, passablement énervée, elle avait alors récupéré toutes ses affaires et s'était levée. Sentant que le moment était proche, il s'était mis en face d'elle, debout également, prêt à réagir.

–Laisse-moi passer Potter, tu ne fais même pas l'effort de m'écouter. Tu es une vraie perte de temps à mes yeux. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'occupe de toi pour le peu d'avantages que je gagne à l'université en faisant ça.

–Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

Elle avait levé un sourcil à la remarque. Elle semblait amusée pour la première fois de la journée. Il avait continué :

– Je suis seulement une cible pour toi. Tu es là seulement pour trouver un moyen de m'anéantir. Tu l'as même admis dès le début de notre rencontre.

Elle avait rigolé suite à cette phrase, d'un rire mélodieux qu'il n'oublierait sans doute jamais. Il semblait résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il se sentait touché comme le serpent est touché par la flute d'un dresseur.

–On m'avait dit que t'étais atteint d'une certaine paranoïa. C'est incroyable.

Elle était partie sur cette phrase. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien tenté. Il était énervé. Elle voulait sans doute essayer de gagner sa confiance, mais pourquoi était-elle partie alors ? Il ne saisissait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de temps. Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient retournés, passablement amusés. Ils semblaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un premier rendez-vous qui avait mal tourné, il n'avait pas entendu toute la discussion à priori. Il éclata son poing sur le premier visage ricanant qu'il vit et s'enfuit rapidement dans la rue. Il rentra directement chez lui. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas quand quelque chose lui échappait et à ce moment-là, beaucoup de choses lui étaient inconnues.

Une fois chez lui, il avait ouvert directement une bouteille de Vodka. Il avait utilisé un sort pour la faire venir directement de l'épicerie un peu plus loin dans la rue. S'il pensait à prendre la dernière bouteille d'un rayon, celle cachée par les autres, personne ne pouvait voir la magie qui se passait devant eux. Il s'était servi un premier verre tout en sortant son pochon. La soirée avait été longue. Il avait allumé la télévision pour aider à s'occuper l'esprit. Un film passait, « V pour Vendetta », qui parlait de vengeance et de nouvel ordre social. Il avait surtout retenu la première partie.

Une seule personne était responsable pour l'état dans lequel il était actuellement. Il ne devait pas être dépendant des autres de cette manière. Il se vengerait. Un plan commençait à émerger de sa tête. Assommé par les substances qu'il avait prises durant toute la soirée, il n'avait pas remarqué tous les problèmes subjacents à ce qu'il voulait entreprendre. Il devait se rapprocher d'Antoine, il semblait proche de Daphné. En tirant les bonnes ficelles, il pourrait les manipuler et obtenir sa revanche. Il avait pensé à l'attaquer directement dans la rue et à l'éliminer, mais il n'était plus en Angleterre. Soupçonner quelqu'un d'être un mangemort ou de lui porter atteinte n'était plus une excuse valable pour attaquer quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il se souvenait que les Greengrass étaient une famille importante. La disparition de l'aînée de leurs deux filles ne passerait pas inaperçue pour longtemps. Il devait jouer très fin s'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Il s'était endormi sur son canapé beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, vers cinq heures du matin.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne énorme. Il savait qu'il avait loupé le cours de la matinée, mais il n'en avait que faire. Sa scolarité n'était pas très importante en soi. Il était ici parce qu'il ne savait pas où être d'autres en ce moment. Il s'était remémoré ses pensées de la veille. Il devait se rapprocher d'Antoine. Il s'agissait d'un impératif pour la suite. La vengeance semblait une bonne solution par rapport à Daphné. Elle était responsable de son état tous les soirs dernièrement. Si elle n'occupait pas ses pensées, il n'aurait pas ce besoin de tout oublier à chaque fois.

Il avait transplané directement vers l'Université cette fois. Il n'était pas en état de marcher. Il s'était dirigé directement vers les toilettes dès qu'il était arrivé. Il avait oublié le tournis de ce mode de transport. Il avait rendu tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille rapidement. Il se jeta rapidement un sortilège de bonne haleine et il se dirigea vers la salle où il avait le prochain cours. À l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers Antoine, et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors jeune homme, tu commences déjà à sécher les cours ? avait lancé le jeune homme directement, amusé par le visage fatigué de son voisin.

–Pas besoin, je suis un génie, avait répondu Harry.

Il avait raison après tout, il en était un. Pas au sens scolaire du terme, comme Hermione, mais au sens magique. Il était prédisposé à réussir. Il était l'élu. Son destin était d'accomplir de grandes choses.

–Tu sais que tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe par chez toi, dans ce faux pays que t'appelles l'Angleterre, mais l'administration prend l'assiduité plutôt au sérieux ici.

–T'as vu à quel point je suis célèbre ? Il serait trop content de me garder pour faire quelque chose à mon encontre. T'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation en main.

Le cours commença juste après. Il s'était endormi rapidement, sans faire aucun effort pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait une nuit à rattraper. Il fut réveillé par des coups dans les côtes. Il leva la tête d'un coup, à l'hilarité générale et à son plus grand énervement.

–Maintenant que est de nouveau avec nous, peut-être pourrait-il répondre aux questions qui sont au tableau ? De simples bases que nous avons abordées il y a moins de cinq minutes, ses notes devraient suffire pour y répondre, n'est-ce pas, ?

Le professeur semblait énormément s'amuser à le tourner en ridicule de cette manière. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien écouté, toute la classe était au courant, et le rictus méprisant de certains l'énervait. Il regarda le parchemin devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, après tout, il n'avait même pas attendu que le prof finisse sa première phrase pour se pencher sur son bureau. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une écriture commençait à apparaître. Il fut pris d'une foi incroyable, et dans un élan de confiance absolue, il récita mot pour mot ce qu'il lisait. Il relevait régulièrement la tête pour voir la mine déconfite du professeur qui semblait peu apprécier qu'on lui vole un des moments où il pouvait s'amuser.

–Bien , je ne sais comment vous faites, mais il se trouve que vous avez juste. On pourrait presque croire que vous finirez major de la promotion si vous continuez à être aussi précis.

La dernière remarque était sarcastique, il l'avait senti. Il ne savait pas ce que le professeur avait contre lui. Néanmoins, il prit sur lui. Il sentait encore dans son poing une douleur. Le coup qu'il avait donné hier avait été violent. Il se concentra dessus. La souffrance lui permettait d'évacuer la douleur. C'est ce qu'il lui permettait de continuer d'avancer quand les moments devenaient trop difficiles autour de lui. Il tourna vers la tête vers Antoine, pour voir celui-ci lui faire un clin d'œil. Il reconnut sur son parchemin l'écriture salvatrice du moment précédent. Il l'avait donc aidé. Il appréciait ce geste de la part du jeune homme, mais il n'oubliait pas également que celui-ci était proche de Daphné. Il ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance tout de même. La suite de la classe se passa sans évènement majeur, si ce n'est qu'il remarqua que la jeune femme était avec eux, quelques rangs plus bas. Il ne l'avait remarqué seulement cinq minutes avant la fin. Elle ne suivait pas le cours et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Il était en pleine discussion avec Antoine à la sortie du cours. Ils parlaient Quidditch et des différences de niveau entre leurs deux pays. Bien qu'il n'avait pas suivi les derniers matchs, parler de sport lui avait manqué tout de même. Son camarade l'invita même à essayer de s'enrôler dans l'équipe universitaire. Ils avaient besoin de bons joueurs à priori, car ils perdaient à chaque rencontre pour le moment. Il remarque rapidement le professeur de Valois dans le cours, qui le regardait fixement.

–Venez par ici , j'ai besoin de vous parler dans mon bureau.

Il avait salué son compagnon et avait suivi l'homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il avait généralement fait un acte très grave pour qu'il soit convoqué chez un professeur de cette manière. Il n'avait rien fait de cette manière depuis le début de l'année, puis il s'était passé uniquement quelques jours depuis la rentrée. Il s'assit directement sans attendre l'autorisation.

–Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

Il entendait lui-même que sa voix paraissait blasée. Le vieil homme soupira et se lança dans une grande tirade :

« En effet. Ce matin, j'ai reçu la visite de Madame Greengrass, m'apprenant que suite à des conflits personnels entre vous deux, elle ne pourrait pas assurer à l'avenir les cours de français. Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu déconcerté par cette situation, car connaissant l'étudiante, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un acte de votre part qui en est à l'origine. Car, comme certains de mes collègues me l'ont fait remarquer récemment, vous n'êtes pas réellement un exemple en classe. Je l'avais rapidement remarqué lors de nos premiers rendez-vous, et je n'avais jamais eu l'espoir que vous soyez un élève exemplaire suite à miracle. Néanmoins, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'assiduité de votre part. Vous avez déjà quelques retards à votre actif, et une absence de ce moment, sans compter les cours où vous êtes, mais où vous ne prenez même pas la peine de sortir un parchemin.

Je pourrais vous laisser faire, vous laisser poursuivre cette voie qui semble pourtant promise à l'échec. Oui, l'échec. Je vois bien à votre tête que vous n'y croyez pas, et que vous semblez au-dessus de l'Université. Mais croyez-moi Monsieur Potter, nombre d'élèves, moi compris, ont pensé être au-dessus, pouvoir faire la fête et réussir des études en même temps. Si on ne se rend pas compte de l'incompabilité entre une vie de luxure et une vie d'étudiant rapidement, on se condamne soi-même à l'échec. Je sais que toute votre existence, on vous a fait comprendre vous étiez à part, que vous étiez hors-norme, mais votre talent ne vous sauvera pas toujours, Monsieur Potter. Je ne veux pas vous voir échouer, après tout, je me suis porté garant auprès de notre directeur de votre réussite. C'est pourquoi je vais vous donner une option. Ou plutôt vous l'imposer, car je sais que si on vous laisse le choix, vous choisirez toujours celui de la procrastination. S'occuper l'esprit avec de piètres divertissements est toujours plus simple que de se cultiver.

C'est pourquoi je vais vous imposer une simple chose : vous dormirez maintenant dans les dortoirs de l'université. Vous partagerez votre chambre avec l'un de vos camarades. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez assez proche du jeune Antoine, ça sera parfait. Il est brillant. J'ai l'espoir qu'avec cette décision, vous preniez un peu plus exemple sur lui. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette décision ? »

Le professeur lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu qu'Harry allait accepter la proposition. Il voyait dans ses yeux que le vieil homme avait vu beaucoup d'élèves dans la même position que lui avant. Le survivant ne s'inquiétait pas de sa scolarité, il n'avait pas besoin de réussir pour pouvoir vivre, il avait déjà une fortune convenable. Il faisait ça uniquement pour s'occuper. Néanmoins, le professeur lui donnait une opportunité de se rapprocher avec Antoine. Si vivre avec lui imposait de redoubler de vigilance, il pourrait peut-être découvrir ce que veut vraiment Daphné, et pouvoir exercer sa vengeance beaucoup plus simplement. C'est la seule chose qu'il gardait en tête à ce moment.

–Oui professeur, j'accepte votre proposition. Je comprends qu'elle va certainement dans mon sens. Ce sacrifice pourrait sans doute me permettre de réussir mes études.

Le rendez-vous s'était achevé quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques banalités, tel que de savoir si Harry arrivait à s'habituer à la vie dans une ville française ! Pour la forme, il s'était plaint du temps, qu'il trouvait trop similaire à l'Angleterre. Il emménagerait dans les dortoirs dès le vendredi soir, le lendemain donc. Il avait ensuite pu partir. Il était parti à pieds, vers la Garonne. Il était resté une petite heure à la regarder s'agiter sous le vent. Les rafales s'étaient encore renforcées depuis la veille. Une tempête semblait couver. Il profita de ce moment pour se remémorer des souvenirs de ses parents, c'était pour eux qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin. Pour ne pas que leur sacrifice soit vain. Si leur fils était mort de la main de Voldemort, cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre n'aurait servi à rien. Ils auraient mieux fait de le confier directement au mage noir.

Il était rentré ensuite. Il était content de sa journée. Son plan commençait à avancer, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était pas préoccupé par un sujet. Il se félicita en roulant un joint de nouveau. C'était une petite récompense pour tout ce qui s'était passé de correct dans sa journée. Après tout, il ne s'était même pas énervé lorsque le professeur avait tenté de le ridiculiser en public. Il pensa également une dernière fois à Daphné et Antoine et sourit. Tout allait enfin dans le bon sens. Il alluma sa drogue, s'allongea dans son canapé, et se laissa aller à la musique qui émanait d'un artiste de rue qui jouait en bas de son immeuble. Il ne voulait penser à rien ce soir, pour ne pas gâcher ce semblant de bonheur qu'il avait. Le futur et sa vengeance pouvaient attendre.

* * *

**Je sais que le début est un peu long, y avait pas trop d'actions, mais j'espère que la fin et l'enchaînement d'un peu plus d'évènements commence à vous plaire, je vais essayer d'en faire un peu plus. Je sais que j'ai une petite tendance à être porté sur la description, même si je suis loin du niveau de Tolkien. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et promis, j'essaie de trouver du temps pour publier le prochain chapitre en moins d'une semaine (mais je garantis rien non plus, faut que je révise par moment aussi quand même).**


End file.
